In Chains
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! Sam is infected at the asylum and Dean has him in chains, for his own safety. They are forced to face some startling truths or it may kill them both in the end. Can anything good come from this? Language, some sexual content, schmoop!


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

**Warning: Wincest and romantic schmoop, sorry. Some graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

Plot: Sam was influenced by the ghost doctor at the asylum and Dean deals with it, even though he'd rather not. Sam is too dangerous this way not to! Now they are faced with revelations they never thought to deal with.

It seemed like a normal hunt but turned out to be anything but.

A ghost has the boys scrambling and ducking for cover, and dealing with personal stuff they'd rather not talk about. Except Dean has to deal with a homicidal Sam first.

In chains, like they are. Wrapped tighter around them than Marley's ghost ever had to endure. Just like them, his chains were of his own making and he had to bear them in death. The boys are hoping that their own self-made chains, that were trying to choke their already strained relationship to death, not to mention make them feel the urge to kill each other, don't actually achieve those goals.

So they decide to talk. Well, Dean does. He's had enough. Sam isn't seeing the sense in this idea yet but Dean's sure he will.

Here's hoping their chains don't finish their job and kill what's left of their lives before Sam does.

Those chains are hard to break, especially when you're bound by them.

And forever locked in them, as well.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It started with a text message. Coordinates.

Rockville, Illinois.

Damn ghost got its anger infesting twisted hands on Sam and next thing Dean knows Sam is trying to _kill _him.

And ended with Sam in chains hanging from chains, attached to the ceiling.

Ellicott, Sanford Ellicott, M.D. and one_ really_ sick fuck, both in death and life.

Dean left Sam there and burnt the man's bones, then came back.

Sam was still on his anger high and Dean was not trusting him yet to _not_ try to kill him _again_.

So he walked back to his brother and sighed.

They had to talk.

A _really_ long, unpleasant 'what is _really_ bothering Sam' kind of talk.

Dean hated those.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam." Dean insisted, touching his brother's face gently. Eyes worried. "Talk to me. I can't untie you until you do."

"I hate you!" Sam growled, "You took my life from me! Both of you!"

'Oh, goody, _that_ kind of talk!', Dean reflected groaning internally. He bit the bullet and went on anyway.

Trying really hard to ignore the ones that Sam had just tried to kill him with. Yeah, words hurt but having your brother beat the crap out you and try to shoot you hurt a hell of a lot more. Clearly something was bothering his more-than-usually-repressed brother more than it _usually_ was. So he kept trying.

He didn't want Sam to finish the job.

Especially when he was driving. Or sleeping. Or living! Yeah, during one of those things was a really bad idea.

Hence the bondage and the talking.

Dean loved his brother, don't get him wrong. More than life itself.

But right now he wanted to show Sam just _what _attempted fratricide _really_ looked like.

An urge he ignored as best he could.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Me and who, Sammy? How did we take your life away from you?" Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"You know exactly who and how!" Sam growled again.

Okay, he probably did but Sam had to say it, so he played dumb.

"No, I don't. Tell me." Dean said and sighed, "I love you, Sammy; you're my brother. But I will keep you chained there until we get this chick flick crap over with. Not going through _this_ _again_ and, trust me, we will be doing it again if we _don't_."

Sam was silent now and damn if that was scarier than the one that had just tried to _kill_ him.

Dean just looked at Sam with his arms crossed and waited, playing with his lighter.

"Fine, Dad. You and Dad. Happy now?" Sam asked frustrated that Dean had forced him to admit it. Dean shrugged.

"_Thrilled_, Sammy. Just _fucking_ thrilled." Dean snarked and kept going, "How did we _ruin_ your life?"

"Never said you ruined it, just said you took it away from me. I would _never _say that about you." Sam said quietly, not so angry anymore. "Dad did it mostly. Then _you_."

Deep down, Sam knew it wasn't true. Felt that way though.

"Go on." Dean said hoping he would. Get this chick flick moment over and done with.

"Always moving around, no friends, just us. Leaving us alone and making you raise me. It wasn't fair to _you_, Dean. You were just a _kid_. You weren't my _father_. You shouldn't have been forced to take on that role. He only cared about teaching us to be hunters, never considered we wanted more than that or we had dreams of college or careers or maybe didn't want to hunt_. He never considered it, not once!_" Sam said sadly, "Or maybe dreams of love or wanting someone to love us. Or if we even might love each other. None of it mattered. Just the _demon_. Just _revenge_. I wanted _more_!"

"Me, too. I wasn't the good soldier, Sam, I had dreams. I just felt like it would never work out for me. My life revolved around making sure _you_ were taken care of, _you_ were protected. My life was _you_, Sam. I didn't mind the whole _father _thing. It felt nice actually. Dad didn't need me, not really. _But you did_, and I liked that, _hell_, I _loved _that, more than _anything _in the world, I loved _you_. I wanted to take care of _you_. I wanted to give _you_ all the things I gave up for hunting and, for your information, I _never_ regretted raising you, Sam. It's the one thing in my life I treasured and felt _happy_ about. _Raising you, having you around to love and care for,_ was what made my _crappy_ life worth living." Dean admitted and Sam nodded.

"You…felt that way?" Sam said softly, not angry anymore. He hadn't known that part of it. Dean had always been the good son, Sam the one that messed up and didn't fit. Didn't feel like he belonged in his own family most of the time, when Dad was around, at least. Never with Dean. Always felt like he belonged to their family, the one where it was just Sam and Dean. Not Dad.

"Yes, girly, I know." Dean said embarrassed but saw Sam smile and his heart lifted. 'Angry' Sam didn't smile that way. 'Chick flick' Sam did. He liked that Sam right now, so _damn_ much, it almost made the rock salt in his chest hurt less now.

"Not girly, _you_. It's just the way _you_ are, Dean. _You give and give and you leave nothing for yourself_. And you don't mind doing it_. You_ _should! Fuck, Dean, you deserve to._ Can you untie me now? I'm not angry anymore." Sam asked wanting to hug his brother and let him know he was sorry for what he'd done.

"What about me? You said I _took _your life from you." Dean teared up at this. He never knew Sam felt that way. It _hurt _to think Sam felt that way about him. He wanted to give Sam a life, always had. He never meant to take it away from him; he _never_ would have done that if he'd _known_ he was doing it.

"Jessica. You made me leave Jessica and she died because of that." Sam said softly, but added, "But I was wrong. You came to me because you needed to find Dad. You had no idea anything would happen to Jess. I was stupid to think that."

"Didn't come to you because of Dad. Dad and I went our separate ways after you left. I hadn't seen him for years. I just…I _missed_ you. I…never mind." Dean said and went to unhook Sam. He'd said enough.

"Dean…" Sam wheedled. Dean hated wheedling; he'd invented it but damn if Sam hadn't _perfected_ the crap to an art form.

"Let's just undo you first then we'll finish, okay? We'll get it all out and then go our separate ways if that's your decision. _Hell,_ might be mine, I don't know. We have to talk or this is just going to happen _again and again _and I would rather give you a _loaded_ gun to _shoot_ me with this time than go through _this_ crap _again_!" Dean growled and unwrapped the chains from Sam's wrists, rubbing softly at the raw marks they had left on him. "Sorry, Sammy." He took off his shirt and pulled off strips from it, using some holy water he cleaned the marks and wrapped them gently, "Sorry I hurt you. Just wanted to calm you down and get the anger out without it killing me. Won't happen again."

"It's okay, they feel better now." Sam said and took one of Dean's hands, pulled them to a mattress in a corner. "Why did you come get me then? Be honest."

"I…_fuck, Sam_! I can't say it. It's not right to _say_, let alone _feel _it." Dean said, "I _killed_ Jess. If I hadn't taken you away, she'd be alive."

"No, we had just fought and broke up when you got there. She was packing when we heard you downstairs . She wouldn't have been _there _when we got home. I don't know why she was there when we got back _anyway_. We were _over_, maybe she wanted a second chance, I don't know." Sam said, "See, _it's not your fault_. It was a fluke. Now tell me why you came to get me, _I want to know_." If not Dad missing, then why?

"Because I was tired of being alone, hunting alone, drinking alone, thinking alone, having no one to talk to, and didn't want to be alone anymore." Dean admitted and dared a look, Sam was still here. "I was burnt out and you were my _last_ hope. I was so tired of _being alone_. Well_, no_, that's not true. I _liked_ not being bothered by the others, I just _hated_ being without you." Dean sighed and said, "I have only loved, _really_ loved, in every way imaginable, yes, even as a…lover, _one_ person in my _whole_ life. And that's _you_, Sammy. I was _tired _of running around and knowing the one person that meant _everything_ to me _was never going to be there again."_

"So I _pushed_ it down, swallowed my pride and incestuous thoughts, and decided to be brotherly, like we used to be before, well, before I turned into some _sick_ freak who wanted his brother in all the _wrong _ways and a few of the _good_ ones, too. _Still_ liked hearing how school went, liked _seeing_ your face light up after a good day at school, _liked_ making your favorite foods so you'd look at me like…_I was the greatest. I liked that most._ I _liked_ the way _you_ ran to me when you were scared and cuddled in like the only way you'd _ever _feel safe was inside my skin _with me_. I _liked_ the way you breathed when you slept, it meant I had done my job and you weren't worried about _anything_." Dean said and sighed again, "I'm in love with you, Sam. I know it's all kinds of wrong but I'm willing to be just a brother, if you won't leave me. Don't want to be alone again."

"Dean." Sam said, feeling like all the air had just been sucked out of the room and dizzy. He pulled Dean's face up to look at him. "Not leaving, promise. Love you that way, too." Sam admitted leaning to give him a small kiss, seeing Dean smile a little, and it made him breathe easier now. "Why do you think we were _breaking up_? I was going to _look_ for you. I wanted to _tell _you this, too. I had a feeling you felt the same and wanted to tell you how _I_ felt. I couldn't lie to myself anymore and then you got all '_brotherly'_ and things just got tenser."

"Sam, you mean it?" Dean said pulling Sam closer, touching his face now, kissing him softly too. "You…love me that way, too? It's not wrong?"

"Not wrong. You're adopted. Remember?" Sam pointed out and Dean nodded. He'd known since he was five. Dad had told him and had shown him the papers, said he loved him as his son anyway. Dean had agreed and said it didn't matter anyway to him either.

"Still raised as brothers, feels _squigy_. Shouldn't have felt that way, anyway." Dean said feeling guilty still. Adopted or not, Sam had been his _brother _and it had been _wrong_.

"No, not _wrong_. Not the _purest _feelings but then I had them, _too_. So that makes it not so wrong, you know that." Sam admitted and Dean nodded, kissing Sam again softly, hands on his neck now and back.

"Love you, Sammy." Dean said softly, "Marry me, okay? It's legal here, I…checked." He chuckled, not able to meet Sam's eyes. "Love you so _damn_ much. When you went all insane, it…_hurt_ to hear you say all those things. I was only such a good soldier so he'd focus more on making me a hunter and maybe let you have a _normal_ life. Never wanted hunting really. Just you and, well, that's it. You were _my_ normal, the only normal I _ever _wanted to have for myself really."

"Yes, Dean, I will. And…do you still want to hunt?" Sam asked and sucked a lip, waiting for Dean's response, "I'll marry you, tomorrow if I could. But the hunting? I don't want this. I _want_ school and a life; we _got_ that shot now. Do you?"

"No, I don't want to. Never really did, was just good at it." Dean admitted, maybe he could be a cop or a FBI agent, he'd like that. "Like to be cop or FBI." He caught Sam's amused look, "Yeah, I _know_ I ought to, I've posed as one enough and, yes, most of my friends and family are hunters. I won't go after them; I'd go after the human monsters. I'll help the hunters out, too, you know, if they need it. That kind of thing."

"So how about we do that? Have a _normal_, a _rea_l life." Sam asked and Dean tugged off his ring, putting it on Sam.

"Let's do that, Sammy. I'd like that, as long as I have _you_, I have _normal_." Dean said, pulling at Sam's clothes now, chuckling. "Right after we indulge those _urges_ we have. I can tell _you_ are having them, too."

Dean wasn't wrong. His bare chest was doing the most sinfulest things to Sam's libido right now and Dean rubbed along the bulge in his jeans. "Dean…" Sam moaned and pulled the man in for a deeper kiss, and soon they were undressed, and their bodies so hard for each other they thought they could die if they didn't make love soon. He used spit wet fingers to work Dean open, waiting until he was thrusting against them and moaning for Sam to take him please. Sam worked himself into him, carefully and slowly, Dean's eyes tearing up a little as he adjusted and then got deeper. Dean felt Sam stop moving and make small hip movements, until the burn faded, Sam stroking him slowly to help it feel better sooner for him. It worked. Soon Dean was ready and begging for him move faster and Sam did, going gradually deeper and faster until they got lost in it all.

"Sammy…so good…love you!...need you…feel so good…make love to me, baby, please!" Dean moaned and his head went back and his body moved harder into Sam's as Sam's got harder into his. Soon they were close and Sam cried out, "Love you…Dean…Mine!...cumming…cum with me!" As if on command, Dean's orgasm hit him when Sam's did and they came together, shouting and Sam claiming him the way he had always wanted him to.

They rest for a moment and then Sam sucked Dean hard, making it slick for him. Then Dean slicked up some fingers by having Sam suck on them and worked him open as well. Only thrusting in when Sam begged him to. Dean took his time, pushing Sam's legs up more to his chest now so it would be wider for him and took his time, leaning down and stroking Sam while kissing him softly, tongues doing a slow dance together until their bodies got harder and faster into each other, the kisses deeper and more urgent, and Dean stroked Sam harder and faster now, both panting and feeling the burn of their orgasms again.

"Love you, Dean…yours…your lover forever…touching me…needed you ….more…fuck, so good!...love you inside me…faster…harder…please!" Sam pleaded, his orgasm was close and so was Dean's, they just needed a push there. "I love you!" He fairly screamed as Dean took him harder and deeper as asked and soon they were cumming again, orgasms roaring through them as they got lost in it again.

When they lay there cuddling after and kissing softly, neither ever wanting to stop kissing the other one; it was now their favorite activity next to filling each other again and again. It felt so good to feel the other inside them; to feel their eyes, mouths, hands, and bodies on each other this way. Their world complete now and whole unto itself; no longer broken and ill-fitting anymore. The chains that their love had forged, wrapped them together, replacing the ones that were killing their love. Chains forged of hurt and pain gone; chains forged of love joining their souls forever binding them together now.

Soon they were back in the car, cuddling and, as they drove, Sam asked where they were headed now. He wanted more time working with those urges again. Dean just smiled and said he'd see. Eventually they pulled in front of the wedding chapel and Sam smiled widely at what it implied. "Marry me now, Sammy, right now. Go in and be married." Dean pleaded, pulling him close for a kiss, eyes green and shining with love now, with need.

"Yes, Dean, yes, right now!" Sam agreed and they got out, heading into the place. They paid for the ceremony and stood under the arch with fake flowers on it, saying and responding to the vows. Then they kissed as husband and husband and headed to the casino hotel nearby, the one with the fountains that were beautiful to watch. They paid for a room and finished exploring their urges again, cries of 'I love you, Sammy.', 'I love you, Dean', 'Mine', and baby!' among others echoed through the room, and they barely left their room for three days before heading back to Palo Alto, both smiling happily and full of satisfaction with each other, which was all they had ever wanted, a normal life…with each other. They were each other's normal; they knew that was all that mattered in the end to them. Dean was finally able to love Sam the way he had always dreamt of being able to and Sam was able to do the same with him. Not hunting and not almost dying anymore but finally being together the way they belonged.

They moved to Palo Alto. The school forgave Sam for leaving, knowing he had lost his girlfriend and needed some time off, and gave him that full ride scholarship they'd promised him. He resumed his classes and they got an apartment on campus, in the married dorms where married couples could live. Their marriage was legal there, too, so they were able to do this. Dad even showed up once Dean called him about it all and got them a housewarming gift, not happy they had left hunting but reassured they could take care of themselves if it came to it. He promised to visit when he could and apologized for being such a bad father but they reassured him that they understood. Then he left.

Then John got the gun. Then he killed Azazel as he was poisoning another child in their crib. He'd seen the omens and pinpointed the _bastard_, figured out his target and got the thing before it could go too far.

Then he retired, went back to his garage in Lawrence. Got the house rebuilt where the fire had destroyed it, had Missouri exorcise it. Lived to a ripe old age. Kept in touch with his friends and got Bobby to be a supplier for his garage for parts. They fished and stuff and Bobby even got to know the boys again and saw they were happy. He became their uncle and friend again.

The boys?

Well, Dean went to the FBI academy in Quantico and became a special agent. Got paired with a black man, Victor Henriksen. A good man, and eventually told him what he used to do, and they got along fine. Victor didn't mind the gay thing. Dean played straight well and was not the flowery type, unless it was at company picnics and he just _had_ show Sam off, his lawyer husband; so proud he could burst.

Sam became a lawyer, then DA of Palo Alto. He put the bad guys away and kept the streets safe as he could. They even adopted two boys, naming them John and Bobby, actually their names were John Samuel Winchester and Robert Dean Winchester. Both boys preferred John and Bobby, which pleased their namesakes to no end.

Sure, if evil poked its nose around Palo Alto, the boys would get rid of it quickly, hunting it down and getting rid of the traces. _They kept it safe that way, too_. John and Bobby senior, and Victor helped if needed, but mostly they stayed legal and retired.

Sure. it wasn't _perfect_ but, hey, it was their _'normal'_.

As normal as it got for Hunters.

Except they _didn't _die young, which everyone was very grateful for.

Especially the boys and John.

And to think it all started with a text message, and a ghost, and Sam in chains.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
